


please, shut up

by wrennotrobin



Series: english prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not What It Looks Like, Poetry, Social Media, This was an English assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/wrennotrobin
Summary: this was a poem i wrote for english class! i thought i'd share it here. we were only allowed to use phrases and words we found in the chosen medium, i chose social media.
Series: english prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216034





	please, shut up

you’re faking it

it’s not that bad

you’re fine, suck it up

choose. better. 

drained

overwhelmed and itchy

itchy. hot. burning

too loud too loud too loud too loud

too much too much too much too much

too bright

trigger warning!

gross, scars

nothing is enjoyable

read?

nothing is enjoyable

music?

nothing is enjoyable

its everything

everyone feels that way

stop being weird

you’re attracting attention

music

loud music

will everyone just shut up

shut up shut up shut up shut up

be quiet

Quiet

Quiet

f*ck you my child is completely fine

your child lives and breathes in another world to escape

i don’t want to be here

go away go away go away go away


End file.
